Trouble at the mall
by WingNut04
Summary: Hinano goes to the mall to get some stuff for summer but trouble and Karma soon find her.


**So after I got a few reviews saying how much people liked my first Karma x Hinano One-shot I thought I would do another one :)**

 **As usual guys let me know what you guys think and I do NOT own Assassination Classroom in any way, shape or form.**

It was one of the best days of the year, the sun was out but there was a nice breeze to keep everyone from over heating.

Hinano was enjoying the day by having a day out in the mall. It was so nice of a day that she was wearing a yellow skirt with a shoulder-less white sweater with sandals, her favourite summer outfit.

She had planned to meet some of the girls from her class but they all had plans on the day so she decided to go alone.

Korosensei had arranged for all of Class 3-E to go to a beach resort sometime in the summer so she would have to look for a new swimsuit as well as come up with some ideas to kill me but the second part can wait till they were all gathered.

'I wonder what the others are up to today?' she thought to herself happily as she walked through the vast crowds at the mall.

'Toka is probably spending some time with her little brother' she thought and then realised that she didn't really know much about the others to guess what they were doing.

'I really need to get to know the rest of them better' she thought to herself and once again the boy with red hair flashed in her mind.

She had found herself randomly thinking of Karma a lot lately, it was confusing when it first happened and she chalked it up to just a one time thing but as it kept happening she found herself stealing glances at him which he nearly always caught her staring.

Her cheeks went red just thinking about his eyes staring back at her. She knew that she had developed a crush on him but she was never going to mention a word of it to anyone.

She made it to the store that had the best swimsuits for girls her age and her eyes lit up when she saw the ones in the window "So many cute ones" she squealed happily as she practically ran in.

"Check out that little cutie" a boy around four years older than Hinano said while looking at the girl who just walked into the shop.

The two friends he was with looked over and caught a glimpse of Hinano before she entered the shop "She is a good looking one" one of them commented with a smile. The three older teenagers were all wearing different coloured shorts and Hawaiian shirts but you could tell by the look on their faces that they were part of the wrong crowd.

"Are you thinking what I am thing?" the third one asked.

The first one nodded "go and get the van ready" he said which caused the third one to walk off as the other two made their way to wait outside the shop.

/

An hour and half later Hinano came out of the shop with two bags and was now sat at the food court enjoying a burger, she was starving from all the looking around the shop.

The two teenagers had followed her from the shop and were sitting two tables away from her and had ordered some food and a drink each just in case she saw them.

"Well hello there" a voice said which caused Hinano to turn around and saw that it was the boy she had been thinking about lately, Karma.

He sat down opposite her and smiled "nice day isn't it?" he asked.

Hinano was shocked to see him here but the main thing that shocked her was that he was sitting down and talking to her, something he never does at school.

"Are you ok?" he asked when she didn't respond.

She shook her head and put a smile on her face "i am great thank you and yeah it's a lovely day" she beamed a smile at him which caused him to smirk in reply "what brings you to the mall today?" she asked.

"I was with Nagisa and Kayano but I started to feel a vibe between them so I left them too it and saw you here so thought I would come say hi, what about you?" he asked.

"Wait are you saying Nagisa and Kayano are getting together?" she asked in shock and delight that she would be one of the first to know the gossip.

Karma smiled at the fact she was so excited by that news that she didn't answer his question "i don't know about them getting together but there was something there" he commented and noticed that she had finished her food.

"Well I think they should" she playfully pouted like a little kid, Karma didn't know what it was about her but he could never find her annoying or anything like that. He always finds her interesting.

He stood up "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Hinano didn't waste any time in grabbing her bags and standing up "Sure" she said "Where do you want to go?" she asked as they started walking away from the food court.

"I don't really mind, we could go to the arcade down the road?" he asked and was surprised that Hinano agreed.

The two made their way out of the mall and were walking down the street before Karma spoke again "you know you got two guys following you right?"

"Yeah I know, I was planning to stick with public places so they couldn't try anything and hope they would give up" she confessed, all the training they had been doing was paying off because she was able to know she was being followed but even with her training she knew she wouldn't be able to take two older teens by herself.

Karma smirked "That's a pretty good plan but what would you of done if they didn't give up?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know" she said slightly disheartened.

Karma hated to see her dishearten so he grabbed her hand "i am here now and I won't let these guys get anywhere near you" he said.

Hinano was shocked at first when he grabbed her hand and she could feel her blush on her face along with her heartbeat racing but she held his hand back when he said that, it made her feel at ease and safe.

Karma was thinking of what to do with the sick teens that were following them as well as slightly concerned about the fact that he was holding hands with Hinano and it just felt right.

"Do you have a plan?" she asked walking slightly closer to him now than before.

"The reason I said the arcade is because I know that Yuma and Tomohito are there now so when we get closer I want you to run in and stay close to them when I take care of the guys behind us" he explained.

She knew that he was strong enough to take out two guys by himself, he was the best fighter in the class after all but she was still worried about him "Are you sure?" she asked looking at him.

He looked her in the eyes "I'm sure" he said but before he could do anything else he heard footsteps behind him and saw the two teens running towards them 'damn they must of got tired of waiting' he thought as he positioned himself between Hinano and the two teens.

"Don't try to be a hero kid" the closest one shouted as he threw a punch at Karma.

Karma was quicker and hit the punch so it was thrown in the other direction and then he kicked the back of the teen so he fell over.

The other teen was near them too quick for Karma to react to the punch that was coming his way and Hinano saw this and quickly got around Karma and elbowed the second teen in the gut to stop his momentum.

Karma smiled at her and quickly jumped up and kicked the second teen in the head knocking him out.

Hinano let out a scream, Karma turned around to see that the first teen had gotten up and had a hold on Hinano. His arm was tight around her throat so she couldn't do anything.

"Let her go" Karma said, his voice suddenly full of rage.

The teen smiled "I don't think so kid, now be a good little boy and stay put" he said while holding Hinano closer to his body which was freaking her out.

Her eyes was pleading for Karma to help.

Karma felt something snap inside him so he pulled out a gun that he had hidden in the band of his pants.

The teen was suddenly still with fear "whoa kid take it easy" he said.

"Let her go now" Karma commanded.

"S...sure" the team stuttered as he let Hinano go, she immediately went to Karma's side.

Karma was still pointing the gun at the teen when he said "Get on your knees" the teen did as he was told, too scared to say anything.

Karma then walked up to the teen still pointing the gun at him "now listen to me, this girl is very important to me so if you or any of your friends go near her again I will kill you" he threatened.

Hinano thought she was hearing things, did Karma just say she was important to him?

"Y..Yes sir" the teen once again stuttered which caused Karma to smile.

"Glad you understand" he said and then smacked the teen with the butt of the gun knocking him out.

"Karma?" Hinano said softly.

"Don't worry it's the gun that only fires the stuff to kill koro..." he was cut off when Hinano hugged him.

He was shocked at first but then hugged her back "are you hurt?" he asked.

"No but am I really that important to you?" she asked.

He felt Karma stiffen slightly but relax just as quick "You are, I have had a crush on you for awhile" he admitted.

Hinano let go and looked at him "I feel the same" she said and before she could say any more Karma leaned down and kissed her lips in a sweet little kiss.

Both of them were blushing as they looked at each other before Hinano spoke "Should we get out of here?" she smiled.

Karma returned her smile "one second I got to do something first" he replied.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"I got to put this spicy pepper source in these teens mouths" he said while giving an evil chuckle.

"Same old Karma" Hinano said while chuckling to herself but was also happy about thinking the future her and Karma could have together now.


End file.
